


heaven hits me when i see your face

by catloafers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, but also post relationship, just give it time., soft boys doin their best in an undisclosed time period!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catloafers/pseuds/catloafers
Summary: steve's not really that straight, billy isn't straight at all.(i go blind, everytime)





	heaven hits me when i see your face

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha writing these notes at work! currently doing this instead of the 10 page paper im supposed to be writing! it happens folks. havent posted anything publicly since i was like 17 or something, and im pretty sure it was stozier. (sidenote; stozier is better than reddie i stand by this) anyway please dont be too harsh, im trying my best!  
leave comments! kudos! bookmark it! i crave validation!  
come talk to me on twitter! im private but not for yall ;) @harringrovs
> 
> (other chapters will be up very soon im just busy and lazy please be patient)

He’s getting it wet. He’s making the joint all soggy with his pretty mouth.

Billy doesn’t think Steve’s pretty- at least not all the time. It’s usually only in the middle of the night, when he’s got one hand down his pants and the other covering his mouth. Sometimes it’s in the showers. His hair looks pretty, wet and dripping, so does the rest of him. Billy does not think Steve is pretty. He thinks he’s got a fat cock hiding underneath all that khaki, thinks that one day he’d like to get his mouth on it. He doesn’t think Steve is pretty, because that would be weird. Steve is Billy’s best friend. His only friend, really.

Billy is still watching. He sees Steve’s tongue slide out, sees it touch his lips and then the joint. Sees the thin, white paper become slightly more transparent. Steve is saying something, he’s been talking for a while now. Billy stares at Steve more than he listens.

“Life is shit; you know.” 

Billy heard that, he was listening, but he doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Steve looks good like this, all blissed out and hazy. Makes Billy wonder what he would look like after he comes.

“Life’s not shit, you’re shit.” Billy throws back a reply, trying to seem like his heart and his dick aren’t completely stuck in his throat. Steve isn’t shit.

“Dude, like, fuck you. Life is totally shit.” Steve is slurring, he’s smoked too much by now, but Billy isn’t going to be the one to stop him. “Life is shit and everyone sucks except you.” 

That one makes Billy smile a bit; he’s covering it up with a fake cough. Can’t have Harrington knowing that he likes him.

“Why don’t I suck, pretty boy?” Billy mocks. “Is it cause you want to suck me off?”

Steve snorts, considers throwing the joint to the grass just to make a point, settles for taking another hit. It tastes gross at this point, he knows he’s been drooling on it, that doesn’t stop him from inhaling again though.

“Life’s shit because Nancy cheated on me and now she’s probably going to get knocked up because Jonathan seems like the type to say that wearing condoms doesn’t feel as good and then they’re going to get married because Nancy’s mom would kill her if they didn’t and then I’ll have to go to the stupid fuckin’ wedding cause I’m a good person.”

Billy sits still for a moment, pondering the word vomit he’d just been fed. “I thought you were over Nancy. She’s not that hot, dude. Doesn’t even have any tits.”

“I fuckin’ know she doesn’t have any tits I’m the one that had sex with her. And I am over her, that doesn’t mean I can’t be pissed that she cheated on me though.”

“Uh, yeah it does. That was over two year ago. You’ve fucked like, a bunch of girls since then, haven’t you?” Billy’s biting his lip as he says this.

“Doesn’t matter how many chicks you bang, still sucks that your no-tit ex-girlfriend chose a freak over you. I’m not bitter, I’m confused. I’m hot.” 

Billy doesn’t say anything to that. He knows that Steve is hot, he got off thinking about it last night. He can’t exactly say that.

“Dude, I’m hot right? Please tell me I’m hot. If I fuckin’ peaked in high school and wasted that shit on Nancy Wheeler I’m goin’ to be so fuckin’ pissed. Do you know how much pussy I used to get before you came into town and made everyone go crazy for your dumb mullet? I was hot shit, Billy.”

Billy wants to laugh; he also wants to throw up. All he can think about is how much he wants to suck this stupid boys’ dick. “I never said anything, chill out. You’re still hot.”

Steve lets that sink in, his shoulders release some of the tension they’d been holding during his rant. He starts to think about that time he’d kissed Tommy in middle school, back before Nancy and Billy. Objectively, Tommy’s always been pretty. He’s got those freckles and the puffy lips, they’d been nice to kiss, even at fourteen. It’d been practice for Steve, but Tommy had had his tongue down Carol’s throat before they turned twelve. He doesn’t want to kiss Tommy like that, not anymore. He thinks he’d let Billy. 

“Would you want to kiss me?” Steve asks casually.

Billy splutters, isn’t sure if he even heard correctly. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Steve seems unbothered by this, scoots closer to Billy in the grass and tosses the joint ahead of him into the quarry. Steve puts his hand on Billy’s thigh, squeezes the denim covered skin and then lets it rest there, just soaking up body heat.

“Would you want to kiss me? It’s simple enough, really. I’m goin’ to be twenty-one in a few months and you’re already twenty. We’re spendin’ a Saturday night in July smoking weed by the quarry when we could be doing anything else. Preferably with a girl.” Steve puts emphasis on girl, not that the distinction matters to him, but he has an inkling that it might matter to Billy. He doesn’t really want to open that can of worms today.

Billy isn’t saying anything, he’s just looking at the hand on his leg and wishing he had booze, or even just some more shitty Indiana weed. He wants to kiss Steve; he’s wanted to since he saw him. That stupid smile, paired with that gorgeous hair and the moles that cover his back, and probably go even lower. He wants to find out where the moles stop.

“It’s not a big deal, Tommy and I used to. I’m not asking you to have sex, I just miss kissing and I don’t have many ladies lining up for me and since you’re here, you probably don’t either.” 

Billy considers this, Steve is the one asking him. That means it doesn’t seem like he’s the one coming off as desperate. It’s kind of the perfect opportunity. Smoke a little weed, hangout like normal, make out a little, no getting off but the experience itself would probably make that a little easier afterwards. Billy can already picture it; the way Steve’s mouth feels. God, just from the way he hits the joints it’s probably wet and messy. Steve has never been polished, not in anything except the way he dresses. Billy doubts his kisses will be any different. It makes him want it more. He wants that tongue spreading spit in his mouth, wants those teeth in his lips. Knows that he can’t, not yet, not until he can figure this out in his head. The idea that Steve wants to kiss him at all, it wasn’t even a possibility Billy let himself consider. Hope doesn’t do anything good for the soul and now he has it, he’s got to get that under control before he even considers taking Steve up on the offer. 

“Would you… Would you let me think about it?” Billy asks, slow and unsure. “I’ve never really kissed one of my friends… I just need to wrap my head around it.” 

Steve lets out a heavy breath, one he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. “Of course, dude. I thought you’d be more bothered that I’m a guy to be honest.”

Billy lets himself smile at that, if Steve only knew the dirty shit he got up to with boys back before Indiana, before he traded oceans and sun for humidity and mosquito bites.  
“I don’t really care about that, I just don’t want our friendship to ever get weird, you mean too much to me dude.” Billy lets that last bit slip, he doesn’t usually voice his affection but he figures it’s okay for once, with Steve wantin’ to make out and all.

“Our friendship could never get weird, you beat the shit out of me in high school, we’re brothers for life, dude.”

“You’re callin’ me brother but you’re askin’ to kiss me? Someone’s got a complex…” Billy goes for humor, doesn’t want to let himself get upset about the fact that he’s Steve’s friend and now brother. 

It works, Steve is laughing far too hard for a joke that stupid. He’s stoned off his ass and the hand he had on Billy’s thigh is squirming everywhere else now. He’s getting touchy, cuddly even. He’s that kind of guy when he’s baked. Billy wouldn’t admit it, but he secretly loves it. Loves the way Steve falls asleep on him when they’re watching a movie in Billy’s apartment. He snores and squirms and it’s Billy’s favorite thing in the world. 

Steve isn’t laughing anymore, he’s just smiling at Billy, eyes full of light and mirth. Billy wonders what happens in that pretty head. Billy thinks that maybe he could fall in love with Steve, might’ve been halfway there since he was seventeen. Steve is suddenly serious, all joking gone from his body. 

“I mean it, man. Nothing could come between us. You’re like, the only person I talk to more than twice a week.” Steve is earnest, he means what he’s saying. He doesn’t want to lose Billy; not sure he could handle it. “If you don’t want to kiss me just say so, I’d never be upset with you. Consent is cool.” 

Billy snorts out a laugh at the last thing Steve says, knows he’s being honest. Billy could say no and this whole conversation would be forgotten. He doesn’t want to say no. He knows he’s going to get hurt. Not on purpose, Steve wouldn’t dream of that. Billy’s halfway to love though, Steve hasn’t even opened that door. Billy’s going to get his heartbroken, he’s going to revel in it too. He’s going to kiss Steve Harrington. God, he’s going to have spank bank material on Steve until he dies.

“Don’t worry bud, I’ll kiss ya.” Billy’s smiling. “Not now though. My mouth is dry as fuck. Who’d you buy this weed from? It’s shit.” 

Steve’s entire frame lights up. He’s going to get kissed, not now, but it’s going to happen. God, someone hasn’t kissed him he actually likes since Nancy. 

“Bought it from Jonathan, Tommy’s in Ohio with Carol so I had to settle for his shit. It’s not good, but it gets the job done and he sells for cheap ‘because he knows its shit.”

“Next time just bring booze instead; I’d rather get drunk on shitty beer than high on shitty weed.”

“Well you didn’t start complaining ‘til you already smoked half the joint, so maybe bring it up a little earlier next time and you won’t be “settling” for the gift that I got you. I don’t have to share my weed, you know.” Steve is kidding, obviously. If he smokes by himself, he gets anxious, and Billy’s his only friend.

“Whatever you gotta tell yourself, sweetheart. Want me to drive you home? Or you wanna stay with me? I’m tired as shit.” Billy is the one slurring now, not from the weed, more so because he hasn’t slept in God knows how long.

“You’re not driving shit, dude. Give me the keys, I don’t want you wrecking and ruining that pretty face.” 

Billy coos, “Aw, you think I’m pretty?”

Steve just shakes his head, grabs the keys to the Camaro from Billy’s pocket and starts to stand up and make his way to the car. Billy hasn’t moved from his spot on the grass.  
“Get your ass up, Bills, I’ve got places to be!” Steve shouts from his new position, which happens to be in the driver’s seat. Billy stands up, sluggishly, but he’s doing it.

“Oh, are the places you have to be my couch, eating all my food?” Billy puts finger quotations around places. He knows Steve doesn’t have shit to do if he’s not with him. Rewards of being a trust fund baby. 

“Yeah, and I’m hungry so let’s hurry it up.” Steve shouts.

Billy is sitting on the couch. He has a bag of jalapeño chips in one hand and a handful of Steve’s hair in the other. He’s hungry, but Steve is asleep in his lap and if he eats the chips, Steve’s hair will smell like jalapeños. He’s too nice to do that, not when he knows that Steve just washed his hair that morning. Billy’s not like that anymore, mean. He does helpful things for people (Steve) and he takes care of people (Steve). He’s halfway in love, he’d never do anything to harm Steve, even if it is just a bit of jalapeño chip dust in his scalp. 

Billy’s deep in thought, he’s got his fingers entwined in Steve’s hair still, thinks. About pulling it to wake him up. Thinks about how Steve looked today, when he asked if he’d be interested in kissing him, eyes red from the drugs and mouth red from that evil tongue. Thinks about how excited he is for the opportunity to plant one on him, plant multiple on him. He knows he’s in too deep, knows that this isn’t a promising idea, also knows that having that information isn’t going to stop him.  
He’s going to kiss Steve! His ultimate wet dream, king of Hawkins High, the boy that Nancy Wheeler had somehow cheated on. He’d never understood that, how Nancy could have someone so perfect, so out of her league, and just drop him for a loser with a camera. 

He’s still got his fingers in Steve’s hair, but at this point he’s barely got any grip. He’s been up since early morning, working. The jalapeño chips are nowhere to be found, and Steve is making those tiny snuffling sounds Billy loves so much. Steve’s attempting to bury his head farther into Billy’s lap, but there is nowhere else to go. The tv is still on, playing some random show that neither were ever paying attention to. Steve too focused on sleeping, and Billy too focused on Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT . KUDOS. ur already down here. validate the poor starving writer.  
TITLE and chapter names taken from angel olsens beautiful song never be mine


End file.
